1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a system on chip including a display control system and an electronic system including the system on chip.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A system on chip (SoC) refers to a chip in which various semiconductor components are integrated or a system integrated in the chip. The SoC may be mounted on various electronic systems. The demand for an SoC with a higher operating speed and lower power consumption is increasing. For instance, the SoC may include a display control system to drive a display device included in an electronic system.